Kiss and Tell
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Jack and Kim have made it official - they started dating! They decide to keep it under wraps, but unexpectedly everyone at Seaford finds out about the sparks flying between them. The two are up to find out who did it. But what dangers and obstacles come their way with this price? ON HIATUS
1. Secret Love

**Hey Kickin' It lovers! I, CiCi and I, Alyssa, am here to entertain you with a new story. Please keep in mind that niether CiCi or Alyssa wrote this. Our new partner, Kaitlyn wrote this. Kaitlyn is on Wikia, check her out at Kaitluckyclover on Wikia. Remember to review! All credit goes to Kaitlyn! :)**

**Disclaimer: We all do NOT own Kickin' It**

Jack and Kim decided to keep their relationship under wraps-they didn't tell a soul about what happened that evening. The two secretly dated; texted one another at midnight, had secret study dates at Kim's place, always sharing flirty winks and glances when no one was looking. But some how, it managed to travel through the whole school that the two had sparks flying. Jack and Kim didn't know how to respond to this. They knew they didn't tell anyone, so how would someone find out? Well, here's how it all went down.

The halls of Seaford High were empty and hollow, as school had ended fifteen minutes ago. Jack and Kim hid in the custodian's closet, and told their friends that they had to stay back and serve detention on this nice Friday afternoon. When they heard no more feet shuffling down the stairs, lockers slamming, or kids yelling, they quickly left the claustrophobic closet and stood in the middle of the hall. They wanted to have some time to themselves, alone, even if it was in a corridor of their school. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head, and she embraced his warmth. They were the perfect match. The last puzzle piece of their lives had been filled in by each other-both of them spent each second of every minute of everyday thinking about one another. They stood there, just letting themselves be with each other. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. As they inched closer to each other, their lips about to touch, they were suddenly interrupted when they heard people coming their way. The two ducked into the closet again, and leaned against the door to hear what the kids were talking about. A high-pitched voice echoed the halls, a very familiar one too, but neither of them could put their finger on it. "I can't wait to spread this news all over the school!" it cackled. Just as Jack and Kim were gonna jump out of the closet and see who this person was, there was nobody there. They were puzzled, and wondered it was a fiction of their imagination. "Is it just me or did you hear someone talking while we were in there," Kim said.

"Nope," he responded. "Definitely real."

_**Monday morning**_

There was a buzz on Monday morning at school. There were rumors that best friends, Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford had a thing. There was pointing and whispers when the two strolled into school that morning. "You guys are dating and didn't tell us?" Milton quickly accused when they met up at his locker.  
"What? That's ridiculous. Jack and I are not dating," Kim lied.  
"Then why is it all over the school?" Eddie asked. Jack and Kim exchanged worried glances, wondering if this had anything to do with what happened on Friday. But it couldn't have right? There were over 700 kids in the school. "Wait, how did this spread?" Jack mumbled.  
"Facebook and blogs," Jerry told him. "Some kid has this blog that talks about stuff here at Seaford. I guess some kid found the blog, posted the link, and boom. Everyone knows."  
"I can't believe this," Kim said angrily.  
"Yah, it's crazy," Jack agreed. "Just to confirm, Kim and I are not-I repeat are not going out."  
"'Kay good, because I couldn't sleep last night, thinking that you two had something going on, and you didn't tell us. That would be horrible!" Milton exclaimed, with much expression. Kim but her lip, and Jack cringed. How awkward.

_**Afterschool**_

The Wasabi Warriors headed toward the dojo, to find Rudy jumping for joy in his office. "Um, what's going on, Rudy?" Jack asked as they walked in. "I just got a text from this girl I've been talking to on my online dating site. She said she wants to go out for dinner tonight!" Rudy said excitedly. "Oh! I better find something to wear, get all dazzled up for this mystery girl!"  
"Wait, dude, you've never seen a  
picture of this girl before?" Jerry questioned as they all strode out of his office.  
"Nope," he began. "Why? Is that a bad sign?" he trembled.  
"Really bad sign!" all the guys said in unison. Kim rolled her eyes at this; silly boys and their antics. Rudy cancelled practice so that he can have time to get ready for his date. Everybody parted their own ways; that is except for Jack and Kim. They went over to Jack's place to try to find out who this blogger is.

**At Jack's house**

The couple walked into Jack's humble home; immediately smelling the delicious aromas of chili and bread being made for dinner. Jack's younger brother, Casper came running down the stairs when he heard them enter the home, and threw himself into Jack's arms. "Hey buddy!" Jack said, embracing his little brother in a hug. Aww, I didn't know he was a family guy, Kim thought. "Who's that?" Casper asked, pointing at Kim.

"That's Kim, my-" he paused. "Friend." Yep. They kept their relationship that quiet. They all walked into the kitchen, Jack and Kim setting their stuff down onto the floor.

"Hey Mom," Jack said, giving his Mom a quick kiss on the cheek, before she continued to rush around the kitchen making supper. "Hi Mrs. Anderson," Kim waved. "Oh, hi Kim! How have you been?" she asked. "Great thank you," she replied. Jack and his mother looked alike; same kind brown eyes, same sweet smile. She had a bob hair cut, and was around Kim's height. She wore a floral apron over her white t-shirt and grey yoga pants. "Dinner's ready!" Jack's mom, Laurie called. Jack and Kim sat next to each other, Casper in between Laurie and Jack. Jack's older sister, Rachel, came downstairs and took a seat across from Casper. "Hi Kim," she said, looking up from her phone she was texting on. "Hi Rach," she replied. Jack's 11-year old twin brothers, Matthew and Mitchell came running down the stairs, arguing about something. "You cheated!" Mitchell accused. "No, you did!" Michael fired back. The two disputed all dinner. The Anderson household was quite hectic most of the time; a single mother raising five kids alone is not a simple job. But the kids tried their best to keep everything under control; from doing the laundry, to making their beds, all of them were always on their toes; from chores to school, it wasn't an easy job. Laurie had been on her own for quite a long time-her husband, Jason, left the family while she was pregnant with Casper. She would cry and cry every night, praying that he would come back home. But he never did. He didn't even mail money. So she raised 5 great children in her own; it just goes to show how strong and brave she is. After dinner, Jack and Kim went into Jack's room. He turned on his computer, and she plopped down onto Jack's rug. "Your brother is so cute," Kim said. "Thanks- he's a great kid." Jack smiled obliviously, as if he was thinking about something. Jack's hair was growing long, and he constantly had to brush the hair from his face. Kim thought it was so cute; one time, she even caught herself drooling. "Alright, we're on," Jack said excitedly. He hit the Internet button, and Kim came to his side. They found the link to the site on Facebook from a kid named Matt Graham; but neither Jack nor Kim knew who this was. The website was called Everything Seaford. "What a boring name," Jack thought. The blogger only posted 2 entries, one about Jack and Kim, the other about the disgusting lunch menu at the cafeteria. The articles were well written, and were professional, like whoever wrote it was quite mature. They surfed around the site and Facebook, but the connection to the kid who posted the site's link were a bunch of sophomores they didn't know. Since Jack nor Kim were very good with technology and hacking, they gave up after hours of researching conversations about the couple. What confused them is that sophomores knew them, but they didn't know the sophomores. People were saying things like, "Love is in the air" or "I knew they would get together" or "I've already planned their kids' names: Jacky Jr and Kimberly Kutie!" The amount of gossip that was put up was ridiculous. It seemed like that's all every kid from Seaford was talking about. "I can't believe this," Kim said.  
"Neither can I," Jack told her. "I wonder how someone would even find out."  
"But we're not gonna let this get between us, right?" Kim asked worriedly.  
"Of course not, Kim. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm never gonna let anyone get in between that," he smiled. He meant those words he said-his heart would melt every time he was with her. She was so easy-going and down to earth that he would forget all the bad things in life. He would forget where he was or what he was doing when he was with her-that's how special she made him feel. She sent a chill down his spine when he saw her, his pulse would race faster than normal.  
Her heart swelled when she heard those words coming from Jack's mouth. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She wrapped her hands around Jack's neck, and stared into his warm brown eyes. He put his hands around her waist, and kissed her. He tasted her watermelon flavored gloss stained on her lips. She immediately kissed him back, and pulled his head closer to hers. His hands crawled up her neck, finally touching her cheeks, kissing her more intensely. She obliged and let him kiss her passionately, sticking his tongue into her mouth every once in a while. He pushed her against the wall, smothering his lips on hers. She moaned, and took a deep breath, gasping for air, as they already had been making out for 7 minutes. They released each other, and both wondered how amazing that felt. The warmth of his lips pressed against hers was so perfect, the feeling was out-of-this-world. The kiss to Jack felt so natural, so surreal, so picture-perfect. They both felt dazed, and was still a bit lost in the moment. Kim took a glance at her watch, and realized that her mother wanted her home 20 minutes ago. She kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, and with that, she ran off towards her home.

**Please review and contact Kaitlyn on Wikia and tell her your thoughts! She worked so hard on this fanfic! I hope you enjoy her work! Read and review! more fanfics are coming soon!**

**-CiCi, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	2. Whodunnit?

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. The next chapter is finally here! :) Remember, follow Alyssa on Twitter FashionAlyssa53 or CiCi FashionCici. This is not a one-shot for all the people who thought it was one! Also, this is written by Kaitlyn!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' It.**

"Hey Kim," Jack said as he walked into her bedroom of her large home. The walls were painteda subtle green, turquoise accessories complemented the walls. She sat at her desk, doing homework on this rainy, gloomy Saturday afternoon. "Hey Jack, " she replied, and greeted him with a hug and a tiny peck on the cheek.

"So whatcha working on?" he asked, peering at her homework.

"French," she told him. "How do you translate 'Je t'aime beaucoup'?" He laughed. It meant 'I love you alot'. He took her hands, and looked into her warm eyes. Even after all this drama at school, which has been going on for more than a week, they managed to escape the hectic gossip. Because they had each other. Because their relationship meant the world to them, they felt so strongly of each other they would do anything; it was only the beginning of their relationship, and they've gone through thick and thin.

They had a special connection, bond; it could never be broken. He brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her face, wanting this moment to last on and on, forever and ever. They stared into each other's brown eyes, forgetting about all the drama going on at school. Forgetting they would have to return to Seaford and deal with these hardships and pain, pretending they couldn't care less. They supported and encouraged each other like no other couple. They couldn't even imagine a life without each other now. "Kim!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"My older sister, Cally," Kim told him. "What do you want, Cally?"

"Do you want Chinese or pizza?" she called.

"What do you want, Jack?" Kima asked him sweetly. She always accomadated her boyfriend's prefrences; whatever he wanted, she wanted too.

"Anything. Anything at all," he responded, pulling her closer. As long as her was with her, anything around him didn't matter.

"Chinese!" Kim told her sister. Although Kim, Cally, her mom, Mia, and her dad, Porter, lived in a big home with high-class furniture and appliances, owned multiple big homes in various countries, and had the money to hire an army, they didn't spend much time together because of their work schedules. Mia was a top-notch architect who was always on the phone, hacking demands to her staff. Porter was a brilliant surgeon, who was constantly needed at work. He was building up a law firm, in his spare time, too. Cally was a model for big department stores, so this was one of the rare times she ate at home. She was always eating gourmet food with her agent or manager. So Kim was quite lonely most of the time in this big house of hers-well that is except for the maids, butler, and chef. She was always attached to her friends, because really, that's all she had. Her parents were never really there when she needed them-at her 11th birthday party, when she graduated from elementary school, the time she sang at the talent show. Her family always let her down; and even though they only made money to put a roof over Kim's head, she also knew their daughter's happiness didn't matter much to them. They had not once said the words 'I love you'.

But now she had Jack, who made her feel loved and cherished. A buzz interrupted her thoughts, a ring coming from her cellphone signified an incoming text message. She picked it up, reading the message; it was from a blocked caller. It read:

_I am not to reveal myself; I am the one who had spread the dating rumors. Do not tell anyone about these messages. Your boyfriend is going to receive this message also. Do what I say, or I will begin to hurt you, your family, and friends. Do not call the police either, otherwise I shall make sure your life will be short-lived. I will continue to send you messages with demands which are expected to be completed day of. Your first task: Head down to Jameson street East and visit a store called 'Desy's'. It sells cameras and whatnot and buy the new spy kit 4000. At 9 o' clock sharp tonight, go to the alley between Laker and Louiston street and leave the kit in the middle of the alley._

_Signed,_

_RUMORS_

Kim was terrified; she felt her heart beating out of her chest, her palms getting sweaty, her head throbbing against her skull. She didn't know what to think of this; it was a joke, a prank, maybe? Should she take the risk and not do what the text says? Should she listen, obey the instructions, and do what she's told? "I got a text and look-" she showed Jack the message. Suddenly, his phone buzzed too, and he recieved the same text. Jack wondered if they should do this or not-it was a threat, and in reality they should call the cops. But like the text said, if they call them, their lives will be 'short lived'. He was confused and worried, and his thoughts pondered to Kim's safety. What if she got hurt during the process? What is her life really was short-lived? What if his was too?

**Do you like it? Ooh! Who is "rumors"? Guess! Please review and tell us your thoughts and guess who "rumors" is. Also, if you can, please contact Kaitlyn on Wikia to tell her what you think. Please check out her one-shot story, "A Star in the Sky", some one-shots are written by Kaitlyn and the others are written by CiCi and Alyssa! :)**

**-Peace out! Ci,Aly, and Kait**


	3. Eternal

**Hey guys! A great new chapter of Kiss and Tell written by Kaitlyn is back once again! :) Thanks for the reviews and make sure to review again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Kickin' It**

At 8 o'clock sharp, Jack and Kim left the mansion. The air was damp from the downpour that  
happened that day. It was foggy and puddles lay on the paved ground of Kim's driveway. The fountain  
overflowed with water from the storm; the wind still blared hard, trees rocked rigidly, not a bird in sight.  
They decided to do what they were told, and do the mission.

Jack and Kim started walking to the mall to catch a cab. Jack slipped his hand into hers; feeling  
her warm, soft palms against his rough, dry hands. "Jack, I'm a bit scared," she confessed, biting down on  
her lip.

"You don't have to be—as long as we're together, we can conquer anything," he reassured with  
a wink. She felt blush rising to her cheeks, and a smile cross her face when he reassured her like that. He  
was so sweet, kind and cute, no matter every girl at Seaford swooned after him!

They continued down the path, taking a short cut through the parkette. Even though it was wet  
and muddy, the flowers still glistened. Flowers blossomed to the colors of the rainbow; red, blue, indigo,  
yellow. It was gorgeous. Tulips, daffodils, lilacs, roses, so many different types of flowers scattered the  
garden. And even though he wasn't supposed to do this, he plucked a rose from a bush and said to Kim  
lovingly: "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kim. And I just want to let you know I will  
always be there for you, no matter what. Will you accept this rose, as a symbol of promise?" She beamed,  
her smile brightening the dark day. Aww, she thought. How sweet. "Yes," she replied, and threw her  
arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. They embraced each other; Kim's head fit perfectly into  
the crook of Jack's shoulder. "Thank you," Kim whispered. "Thank you for being you." She lifted her  
head and met Jack's gaze. He went in for a kiss. He ran his fingers through her honey blonde hair, feeling  
her luscious locks and flamboyant hair. She felt the warmth of the back of his neck with her fingers and  
worked her way up to his shaggy, chocolate brown hair. "We should go," he said, interlocking his fingers  
into hers after they parted. Even on such a gloomy day, they still managed to find a positive outlook—  
being with each other.

At Desy's

Kim pushed open the door to the store. A welcoming bell chimed as they stepped into Desy's.  
It was a small, shabby shop, with cameras, TV', computers and video cameras mounted onto shelves or  
walls. A small, young man with sandy-coloured curly hair and squared glasses greeted the pair. "Hi! I'm  
Dave. Can I help you folks with anything?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yes please, we're looking for the spy kit 4000," Kim said to him in return.

"Of course! Right here," he replied, pointing to a medium-sized box with a picture of an  
expensive-looking camera with a huge lens and a high-end video camera.

"We'll take one," Jack said to Dave.

"Alrighty, then," Dave commented. "That'll be $1400.56," he told them, as he rang them up at

the cash register. Kim nearly spit out the water she was drinking because she was stunned by the price.

"Um, hi Dave," Kim said to him uneasily, patting him on the shoulder. "Look, is there any way  
you can give us a discount? I mean we're just kids, we can't afford this," Kim stated.

"Then you can't buy it!" Dave chuckled at his lame joke. Kim clenched her fist, wanting to punch  
the silly grin off his perky face. But she tried to stay calm, for Jack's sake.

"Please Dave, is there any way you can give us a discount?" Jack pleaded.

"Nope, sorry. Take it or leave it, kids," he responded.

"Fine," Kim said angrily through her clenched teeth. In reality, Kim could pay for it because her  
family was wealthy, but she knew the difference between a fair and unreasonable price. But if she wanted  
to live, that's the price she had to pay. Kim whipped out her credit card, not wanting to put any charges on  
her brand-new prized possession. She hadn't put a dime on it yet.

She pulled gave it to him, and quickly pulled back when he reached for it. "Are you sure you  
can't give us a discount?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Alright, fine. Here's what I can do. I'll only charge you guys $1000 for it, but you'll have to  
pay off what you owe by cleaning the floors and dusting the shelves for the next few months. Is this  
understood?" he said to them, sticking his hand out in agreement. Jack and Kim looked at each other and  
said in unison: "Deal."

9 o'clock

After they ate dinner, they made their way to the alley. It was 8:58; the sky had turned dark  
already, a florescent full moon shined bright in the sky. The alley was long and dark, a big garbage bin  
lay in the middle and a black cat with neon yellow eyes lay on top of it. The place reeked of disgusting  
odors from the trash, and Jack saw a rat scurry from one side of the alley to the other. He shuddered.  
Eww, he thought.

At 8:59, Jack and Kim started walking to the middle of the alley. This place gave them the creeps,  
but there was nothing they could do about it. They set the box down right in the middle, which was right  
next to the garbage bin that was pushed against the wall. They started to exit, when they heard a noise. It  
was quiet, a series of whispers and mumbles. But before they could find out what it was, Jack and Kim  
scampered of into the night.

**Like it? Hate it? Remember to review! Make sure to check out our other stories too! :)**

**-Kait, Ci, and Aly**


	4. A Fake Injury

**Hey, hey, hey! Kaitlyn finally wrote you guys a new chapter of Kiss and Tell! Yay! Make sure to review and also, thanks for the reviews! Make sure to check out our other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

Jack and Kim were in the back of Desy's, surrounded by vintage cameras and unsold merchandise. They were calculating income, which wasn't very much. But instead of thinking of thinking of all these numbers and math, Kim could only think of the next task they were assigned to do. What was it? Would it put her and Jack in danger? Would it be daring and adventurous? She was scared, but at the  
same time curious (maybe even excited) to find out what their next mission was.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She pulled it from her bright blue tote, immediately searching for the text. It read:

Life is not as simple as it seems, Kim. It's full of challenges and difficulties, which is what you shall face now. Your next task is to injure your boyfriend, Jack. You must hurt him bad enough to send him to the hospital. Do whatever it takes otherwise you and Jack will suffer even bigger consequences; an uncertain future, a possible death. Do not tell anyone about these messages, especially Jack; he should and will never find out about this.

Signed,

RUMORS

Kim was confused; 'hurt him'? What was that supposed to mean? She found this message unclear and confusing—what was she really going to do? How could she hurt the one and only person she loved?

Afterwards

Kim walked home, alone, after their work at Desy's. Jack stayed downtown because he wasmeeting up with his grandparents to take them out for dinner. Another thing she loved about him—he wascharismatic and sweet. This would make it even harder to injure him. She put her hands in her sweater, thinking hard about the message. Suddenly, her brain sparked an idea with a plan to save a whole lotta  
trouble.

Later

Upon arrival at her home, she raced up the stairs and ran into her bedroom. It was beat and tidy, books placed on the shelves, her walk-in closet neatly organized, her CD's placed orderly on their racks, and her desk cleared of anything unnecessary; only pencils and paper laid on it.

She lunged herself on her bed, scouring her purse for her cell. She immediately texted Jack, forwarding the message 'RUMORS' had sent her and attaching her own personal note to it, telling him after he was done, to come to her house to discuss some important business with this situation. This might be Kim's best plan yet.

At Kim's house

Jack and Kim were sitting in Kim's kitchen, with high ceilings and marble countertops. Its complex appliances were buffed and shined daily by the maids. The pair were sitting at the glass kitchen table, munching on nachos and guacamole. "So Jack, I wanted to talk to you about this text I got from 'RUMORS'," she told him. "The message said that I, um, have to injure you," she stammered.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jack blurted.

"I know, it doesn't really make sense," she answered. "But I'm guessing it literally means what it says, like physically wound you, by punching or kicking you, and bad enough to send you to the hospital." What? Jack thought. This doesn't add up. He wondered why they would want to hurt him in the first place—well obviously whoever this is dislikes them both. But how would having him hurt use it to  
their advantage? Seeing him suffer maybe? But even he was to get injured, why wouldn't this person do it themselves? Wouldn't there be more pleasure, more enjoyment of seeing them injured, knowing they did it themselves? There must be something behind this story, something this person's not telling them.

"Okay," Jack said uneasily. "What's your plan?"

"I think we should pretend I hurt you. It never said I had to text it when I did injure you, so I'm not sure how they'll know when I do. But I am sure they have their ways, so I think we should just put you in a fake cast or something, and tell everybody at school you got hurt sparring with me overtime at the dojo. That way, our friends won't think we're lying because they left already, and Rudy was in his  
office when you got hurt and wasn't till after you went to the hospital."

"Sounds good," Jack remarked. "But are you supposed to hurt me now or later?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," she said.

"But I'm guessing now because in the previous text it said that all tasks should be completed the

"Okay, let's get the cast then."

"Hold on. Are we putting it on your arm or leg?"

"Leg," he grinned. "Definitely leg."

In Kim's bedroom

"Does it look false?" Jack asked Kim. They were in her bedroom, playing around with the cast and crutches to make it look real. He wore a cast on his right leg, and crutches supported him while he walked. They practiced his strut because he was constantly putting his foot down because balancing on one leg made him tired.

"Looks good to me," she replied.

"We're totally gonna pull this off," he smirked.

"We sure are," she responded, pulling him in for a bear hug.

"You're the best, Kim," he whispered. "The best of the best."

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you guys review and tell Kaitlyn your thoughts!**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	5. Plan Victor

**Another wonderful chapter from Kaitlyn. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: You know what**

Jack and Kim strolled into school the next day, a chatter ringing through the halls  
as there was much whispering and wondering about Jack's leg. He couldn't believe Kim  
would risk it all for his safety-how caring and generous she was to pull such a stunt with  
big obstacles and penalties, for his sake. She didn't want to see him get wounded-she  
even put herself in danger for him. "OMG, are you okay, Jack?" one girl asked frantically  
as they walked in.

"Jack! What happened?" another asked worriedly. Everyone swarmed after him,  
trying to squeeze a signature on his cast. A huge mob surrounded them, everyone  
demanding why he was in such a condition. Sympathy and pity was upon him all day, all  
gushing on how he was so strong and brave to accept he was injured and couldn't do  
karate for a whole month.

The group walked together after-school, heading toward the mall to pick up  
something to eat at Falafel Phil's then heading to the dojo. "So Jack, do you want me to  
sit out with you for karate today so I can keep you company?" Milton asked. Typical. He  
was always the selfless one, always willing to put others before him. Like Kim has been  
doing for Jack. Maybe Milton wasn't the only selfless one among the Wasabi Warriors.

"It's okay, Milton, I'll be fine," Jack smiled. "But thanks."

At the dojo

As everyone sparred, Jack watching, wishing that he could too. But he knew he  
couldn't, not when both Jack and Kim's lives were at risk.

Series of marvelous kicks were demonstrated while Kim fought Jerry, her quick  
and precise moves were swift and spot-on. Jerry flailed his arms up in surrender, running  
and screaming out of the dojo like a maniac, while attempting to dodge Kim.

Jack's phone rang with a ping, signaling an incoming text message. It read:

Your next task is to rob Clayton's Weaponry of 12 pistols; model 47. Do not buy  
them. Clayton's Weaponry is located downtown , 893 Harrington Drive. Rob the store  
tonight. They will be returned at 10 o'clock tomorrow night, in the same alley as last  
task; it is located between Laker and Louiston street. Again, leave the pistols in a duffel  
bag in the middle of the alley.

RUMORS

Buying something expensive was one thing, but stealing weapons is way beyond  
the limits. Jack couldn't believe 'RUMORS' was making them steal dangerous  
possessions. He should strongly consider confronting him/her to the police; but taking  
that risk would be gambling with their lives. And he knew he couldn't do that. He deiced  
they will rob the store tonight.

Later

At 11 o'clock, the couple met up at the bus station to take a ride downtown to  
Clayton's Weaponry Store. Jack spilt everything to Kim earlier that day, and the two  
came up with the perfect way to break in. "Gosh, I pray we won't get caught doing this,"  
Kim said nervously.

"I'm sure we won't," Jack answered reassuringly, not quite believing his own  
words. The bus came around and the pair hopped on, taking two empty seats. Not many  
people were on the bus, probably because it was so late at night. Kim was a nervous  
wreck; her fingers trembled , her heart beat out of her chest, her face went pale. She  
couldn't believe she would have to rob a store to keep herself and Jack alive-what cruel,  
evil person would despise Jack and Kim so much, they would make them do such a thing?

At Clayton's Weaponry Store

The sky was pitch-black with an exception of the bright stars that hung in the sky.  
It was a pretty site, the stars barely forming the Big Dipper, the dark sky emphasizing the  
bright stars, making them center focus, not overwhelming the breathtaking view.

Jack slipped his hand into hers, and she squeezed his hand, them both jogging  
toward the store. They stopped in front of a large warehouse, cheap blinds placed the  
windows, a fragile door covered the entrance. The sign was torn, spelling "Clayton's  
Weaponry Stor-".

It looked abandoned, as if someone never bothered to maintenance or clean it.  
Jack took out a crowbar from the duffel bag, hoping that he could manage to bust the  
door open.

But first, Kim examined the area to make sure there were no security cameras. She  
reported there was none in the whole perimeter, so perhaps the broken-down store  
couldn't afford to pay for the cameras. There was a tiny gap in between the two doors at  
the entrance, and his crowbar was skinny enough to fit. He wrenched it in and pulled.  
Miraculously, the door popped open. No security bells chirped, no emergency lasers went

off. It was dead silent in the warehouse . A scratched up directory stood near the front of  
the entrance, and Kim read it to find out where they put their pistols.

Jack walked in with no worries, looking around the dusty place in disgust. Boxes  
sat on tall shelves and short tables. Carts scattered everywhere, papers lying messily on  
top. "Pistols should be on the second door," Kim said. Jack and Kim began to walk up the  
stairs. Suddenly, someone came from behind Kim and held a cloth to her mouth. The last  
thing she remembered a faint cry for help, and a dark figure running away with Jack  
passed out on his/her shoulder before she fainted.

**Hope you guys review!**

**Ci, ALy, and Kait**


	6. Down

**Kaitlyn has written you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait! Make sure to check out our other stories! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' It!**

Kim woke up to find she was in a jail cell. It was small, minuscule even. Steel bars  
locked her from the outside, from the light and life.

From a small window, too high for her to reach, there was a ray of sunlight beaming  
through. Her neck was sore from being slumped against the wall for the time she was there.

She questioned herself: why the heck am I here? Suddenly, questions flowed into her  
mind like a river. Where's Jack? Is he hurt? What's happening? Who kidnapped me?

She got up, examining the cell. It was a tad eerie, there wasn't a bed or a toilet, and it was  
filthy. The grey walls were stained with brown splotches, scratches covered the ground, bugs  
crawled in the nooks and crannies of the room.

She walked to the front of the cell, where the entrance was. She tried to poke her head  
between two bars, desperately wanting to see what was around her. She only managed to see a  
dark, long hallway, though.

Jack was in a jail cell, thinking about Kim. Where is she? Is she hurt? What happened?  
His heart pained when he wasn't with her; it was like life wasn't complete anymore. He ached  
when they were apart-Kim was everything to him. He had been up for a while already, had  
already "explored" the cell and his surroundings. It was dark and dingy, and the same for the  
hallway outside the cell. He wondered if he would be stuck here forever and never get to see his  
true love again.

Kim knew there was nothing to do, so she just decided to go to sleep again. But she was  
interrupted by several murmurs outside her cell. Two people, dressed in black, their backs  
against the door to her cell, stood there muttering about something. One looked skinnier and taller  
than the other one, while the second was a bit stalky and shorter. She inched closer to hear what  
they were talking about, but was afraid if they heard her, her life would be on the line once again.  
But she would trade her life any day for Jack.

As the time passed, no interesting events happened. He felt like he had waited there for  
hours and hours, until something peculiar happened.

He had started to drift off again, when someone entered his cell. "Get up," the voice  
demanded. Jack stood, his hands tied loosely behind his back with cheap rope. The person pushed  
him out of the cell and into the hall. The lights were turned off, so he could see nothing. The  
person guided Jack into a room nearby, shoving him into it. It had lights, and it was bigger and

brighter than the previous cell. That's when Jack saw his girlfriend, pale as ever, passed out lying  
on the cold, hard floor with bruises everywhere on her body.

**Finished! Hope you like it! Make sure to review!**

**-Aly, Kait, and Ci**


	7. Caught

**Another chapter from Kaitlyn. Hope you like it. :) :D :D Please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' It**

Kim's body was covered in blue and black bruises; scratches and scars pierced  
everywhere, on her legs, arms, neck, face. He lunged forward, trying to escape this  
person's grasp and the rope which tied his hands together. He/she was too strong for Jack  
too handle, but Jack continued. He finally managed to wiggle out of his/her's grasp and  
the rope, and dived toward Kim. He brushed her hair back as tears welled into his eyes  
and he tried to stifle a sob. He couldn't believe his eyes; she was torn and injured, and  
abused. He felt angry and confused and frustrated-how could he let someone do this to  
his love? He whipped around and glared at the person in front of him. He couldn't see his/  
her face because they wore a full body ninja suit, including a face mask. But their eyes  
were shown; brown eyes, with a hint of mischief.

"You! Who did this to her!" Jack demanded. He/she shrugged, obviously avoiding the  
question. Jack grabbed them by the shirt and bored his eyes into his/hers.

"Look. You tell me who did this to her and no one gets hurt," Jack said seriously, with  
a death glare in his eyes. He/she shook their head, saying nothing. Jack grabbed him/  
her by the shirt, twisted it in between his fingers, pulling them up and off the ground and  
shoving them onto the wall, his grip tightening. "Tell me!" Jack yelled. Nothing. They  
said nothing. He dropped he/she to the ground.

He knew violence wasn't the answer. But how could he just oversee this situation? It  
appears she is abused, how could he could brush it away? Is there another way to squeeze  
the answer out of this person? "Look. I just want to know who did this to the girl I love,"  
Jack said in a calmer, gentler voice. "Please, help me."

"I'm sorry," she said. The voice was high-pitched and definitely all female. "I cannot tell  
you. But I promise you that I am not the one who wants revenge on you; I am suffering  
too. The person who did this to you is unfair and cruel, and forced me into this also. I am  
so sorry," she said. She leaned in closer and whispered into Jack's ear. "Escape. Run right  
now. Please." And with that she ran out of the room and into the darkness.

Without a second thought, he scooped Kim's body into his arms, and went off. He didn't  
know where he was, or how to get out, but he fled that room and sprinted down the hall.  
He pushed opened the door at the end of the corridor, hoping it would lead to an exit. It  
only lead to more series of halls to choose from on the left, right and straight ahead. And  
that's when he saw it. A brightly lit sign that read "EXIT" at the far end of the hall in  
front of him.

There is hope. A chance that they could escape; flee; run away from this hell hole before  
there could be more consequences, torture, and threats.

As he pushed opened the door, he felt a figure behind him. He froze in his tracks, unable  
to move. "Going somewhere?"

**And finished! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D**

**-Kaitlyn, Cici, and Alyssa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! It's Kaitlin here, with the eight chapter with Kiss and Tell. Please read and review! Thanks! :D**

Two people stood before him. Both were dressed in full body ninja suits, one tall, gigantic even, and stalky, the other shorter, but still tall and skinny.

_The voice came from the shorter one, _Jack suspected. The larger one punched Jack in the stomach unexpectedly, and he released Kim and she fell to the ground. Jack felt himself steaming with rage. He raised his foot expecting to kick the guard in the stomach; but just before his foot made contact with his torso, the larger guard caught it and flipped him over. Jack moaned in pain and realized his back was injured. He crawled over to where Kim laid, still unconscious and caressed her cheek and felt himself rising with anger again. But before Jack could make a move, one guard threw a fist at his left cheek, feeling instant pain. The other one began kicking Kim's body, creating gashes and wounds everywhere. "No stop!" Jack yelped desperately, trying to drag Kim's body from the guard's reach. But it was no use. The guard continued hurting Kim, kicking her until she bled badly.

The larger guard, Jack screaming and demanding for him to stop, was pulling Jack away. He thrashed and kicked, but the guard only swung Jack's body over his shoulder and walked back into the building.

This time, he was hauled into a large room. It was old, abandon warehouse room, with sky-high ceilings, solar panel windows, a large pole to the far end of the room, and some sort of pit in the middle; the ground was the same concrete as the rest of the room, only the floor was deeper. "What do you want from me," Jack growled at the guard. The guard didn't answer, only pulled him to the large pole and sat him down next to it. He tugged Jack's arms behind the pole and tied them securely with rope. But Jack didn't thrash, argue or yell. He was too depressed and tired to do any of those things. Instead, he just sat. And thought. Thought about how he could make things better. How he should have not let Kim take the risk to save him when they faked his leg injury. _This is probably why I'm here, _Jack thought. _Because I was idiotic and stupid and didn't think through the plan. They were watching us the whole time. _

How he should just got injured, and neither Jack nor Kim would have gotten tortured or beaten. And he was the only one at fault for everything that has happened.

Kim woke up to find she was in the same cell as before. Only she didn't remember anything that happened in the last few hours.

Her body pained from the gashes and wounds that were planted everywhere on her body; dry blood stained her clothing, and a massive headache began to erupt at her temples.

All she wanted to do was drift off into a deep sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake. She was worried and anxious about what happened to Jack. _What have those assholes done to him? How could I let him slip through my fingers just like that? It's my entire fault,_ Kim thought_. Every last bit of it._

Jack thought and thought for what felt like hours, until the two guards that attacked him earlier arrived in the room.

They walked over to where Jack was seated and the smaller one whispered, "Well, well, well. Look who was trying to escape. Looks like your plan didn't quite work out for you, did it?" Jack gathered spit in his mouth, and blew it at the guard in front of him. The guard only cackled. "Oh, someone's getting a tad saucy." Jack grit his teeth. He knew it was lame, but what was he supposed to do? "Now, I need to speak to you, Mr. Anderson," the guard rose, and began walking around the post Jack was attached to.

"I need a favor from you. For your disobedience with faking your leg injury and attempting an escape from your prison, Kim, you and the guard who escorted you to see Kim, are now being penalized," the guard, said. "At the moment Kim is being beaten, and ah, here is the guard who escorted you," he said pointing to a woman with dark hair and big brown eyes, being pushed by a guard to the pit in the middle. A piece of fabric covered her mouth so she was enabling to speak, and rope tied her hands behind her back.

She looked scared and was trying to fight back frantically, trying to stop in her tracks so the guard would have to push her ahead. He felt terrible. Not only did he hurt his lover, he hurt an innocent woman who tried to help him. "Let her go!" Jack yelled at the guard. The guard only laughed again.

"No thank you, Mr. Anderson, but I'll keep that suggestion in mind," the guard replied. "Now, you and Miss Jameson here will fight for entertainment," the guard explained. "First one who gets knocked out will have a loved one hurt, and there is a chance they'll have a painful death themselves. Winner will continue to fight until they lose or give in and sacrifice their loved one for themselves. Understood?"

**So…what do you think? Please leave a review letting me know. Thanks!**

'**Till next time,**

**-Kait, Ci, and Aly**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! It's Kaitlin, back with chapter 9 of Kiss and Tell! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of us own Kickin' It**

Jack couldn't believe his ears – injure, possibly kill a woman who tried to help him escape this hellhole? He simply couldn't do it. It wasn't fair. Couldn't these shallow, low-life bitches see that what their doing is agonizing and painful? Couldn't they see that whatever they do, they're always hurting someone innocent?

"I-I can't do it," Jack stuttered.

"But you must, Jack," the guard told him. "Otherwise, we will wound Kim even more than how badly she's hurt already. We'll even bring her in to watch the show if you agree to fight." Jack knew the guard knew bringing Kim into this was to scar her of horrific memories - watching her boyfriend being beaten and suffering from the exact thing she was experiencing.

Two other guards entered the room. One was around the same size as the one Jack has been talking to, and the other was slightly shorter and chubbier.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jack mumbled. "For Kim." The girl with the dark hair and big brown eyes looked around frantically. Their gazes met, and all that read in her eyes was fear and pain. _Help, me, _she mouthed. _Please. _

Jack didn't know what she wanted him to do. Take it easy on her in he ring? Lash out at the guards and have an all-out battle?

But Jack did want to help – he did want to do the right thing and help the poor woman. He shook his head "yes", as he was being released from the pole he was tied to. He lashed out at the first guard, the gigantic one, clawing at him, and kicking and punching him with all his strength. He didn't have the effort to perform actual karate moves, but who would after a day like this?

He ripped of the guard's mask, revealing his face. Jack didn't know this man – he has never seen him in his life. He had dark skin, a closely shaved head, brown eyes, and a round face. He looked about fifteen years old. He looked stunned that his face had been revealed. So surprised, that he only ran out of the room and didn't return.

As he watched the guard flee from the room, fingers enclosed around his neck, cutting of his breathing. One of the guards was strangling him. Jack was pulling at the guards arm weakly as he wheezed. "How dare you!" the guard yelled. He could literally hear the anger dripping from his voice.

"P-p-plea-," Jack begged, before he saw stars and blacked out.

Kim sat in a jail cell. She wasn't sure if it was the same one as before, but everything that has happened for the past day felt like a blur. The last thing she remembered was being beaten by guards and overhearing an important conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kim cries out in pain as she lay on the cold, hard floor of her jail cell. Two guards kick her body as another guard continuously whips her in the back with a cane. "No please! Please! Please!" Kim pleads. The guards continue until the blood from her body spills everywhere on the floor. _

_They exit the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Kim alone. She couldn't move. It was excruciating pain; bruises covered her torso, legs, head and arms. Whiplashes sprawled everywhere on her back, the skin raw and the blood gushed out of the wounds. She lay still on her stomach, her head rested on the ground. Tears spill from her eyes, as she tries not to yelp in pain._

_She breathes heavily, trying to pace her crying. Next door, she hears people talking. She was in too much pain to bother eavesdropping, but her ears perked when she heard this. "Jack can fight with Kendall Jameson," one male voice said. _

"_Do you think that's a good idea?" another male responded._

"_Of course it is, Ricky," the first one said._

"_And bring the girl in to heat the pressure," a third male voice added._

"_Good idea, Arthur," the first replied._

"_Let's get to work then," the second told them._

_Kim just found out the masterminds behind all this. Ricky, Arthur, and a third figure that is still to be revealed. They are a team. And that's when Kim realized it: the trio was out to kill Jack and Kim._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Finished! Apologies for the short chapter, I just wanted to leave at a cliffhanger :P Sorry about that! So please let me know what you think! Your comments are greatly appreciated: D**

**Later!**

**-Kait, Ci, and Aly**

**P.S Finally got Twitter! Follow me? LiveForever_13**

**Cici's Twitter: OliviaHolt4Eva**

**Alyssa's Twitter: Fashionalyssa53**


End file.
